1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll type fluid machine which discharges compressed fluid, and to an air suspension apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several ways to prevent an orbiting scroll of a scroll type fluid machine from rattling at the beginning of operation, when the pressure between the orbiting and fixed scrolls is not high enough to press the scrolls away from each other. One such way employs magnets which are provided between opposed surfaces of an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll. During actuation, the orbiting scroll orbits with respect to the fixed scroll, and the magnetic force between the opposed magnets prevents the orbiting scroll from rattling (see Hatsumei Kyokai Kokai Giho No. 2006-504219 for example).
Rattling should be reduced, since it could lessen the lifetime of each scroll due to contact and wearing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scroll type fluid machine and an air suspension apparatus using the same capable of enhancing the lifetime of a scroll by stably orbiting the scroll at the time of actuation when a compressing operation is started.